dhavasfandomcom-20200214-history
Arberre
The Arberre '''region is a region located at the confluence of the Bay of Plenty, Providence Bay, and the Hana Sea. Consisting largely of two peninsulae (the narrow gap between which is the only entrance into the Bay of Plenty), it is the fourth-largest region by area, as well as the world's most populous region. The north peninsula shares a land border with the Boncampo region, while the south peninsula shares land borders with the Jodha region and the Seka region (whose border it disputes), as well as maritime borders with the Corona region and the Providence Islands, with whom Arberre has close cultural ties. Although its population is relatively rural and spread out, mostly in mid-size regional towns, its capital is Alexandria, one of the largest cities and most important trade cities in the world, located on both sides of the strait entering the Bay of Plenty. Geography Arberre has traditionally been the world's most powerful region due to its high population, strategic location, and importance in world affairs, although recently its status has been increasingly challenged by Seka (despite Seka's much smaller population). Geographically, Arberre is the breadbasket of ''The Dhavas world; it consists of two peninsulae bordering either side of the Strait of Alexandria (the only waterway into the Bay of Plenty). In addition to the southern peninsula, Arberre has control over a portion of the coast stretching down south. It disputes a significant swath of territory at the southeastern point of its southern peninsula with Seka, including the entirety of their border region; however, the disputed area and the surrounding area have only very small human populations. Unlike most regions, Arberre still has a majority-rural population, with people spread out through its territories in settlements ranging from tiny villages to decent-size towns; this is possible due to its high proportion of arable land. The capital and by far the largest city of Arberre is Alexandria, a metropolis located on both sides of the Strait of Alexandria, after which it is named. It is the region's center of trade, government, and culture, although its urbanized culture is significantly different from most of the rest of the region. The town of Grands Arbres Town holds great significance within The Dhavas as the hometown of Michael and Dante, the two protagonists of the story, although within the story itself it is a relatively-insignificant town. Economy Arberre has the largest regional economy in the world, largely due to the size of its population. On a per-capita basis, it is comfortable, but not terribly wealthy. Arberre makes a significant amount of income off farming. A significant amount of the world's plants are native to or can grow within Arberre, including rice, wheat (the main staple foods), potatoes, and a variety of other grains and vegetables. Arberre also has a large manufacturing sector, mostly concentrated in the eastern part of the Northern peninsula; it exports products all over the world from these factories, although only a few of the companies for whom they produce goods are Arberrian. Politics Arberre uses Arberrian as its official language. Arberrian is virtually-identical to English, barring differences in vocabulary. The Parliament of Arberre is dominated by three main political parties: the Force for Cooperative Action (FCA), which advocates the status quo of mani taming and the warming of relations with Seka; the League of People's Workers (LoPW), which wishes to place manis on equal status as humans - allowing manis to vote, run for office, and own properties and businesses; and the Arberre Independence Committee (AIC), which advocates the "liberation" of manis from humans by abolishing taming and relocating all manis to reserves, as well as assertive action in relations with Seka. At the beginning of The Dhavas, the FCA is in power, but in an upcoming election, the FCA, LoPW, and AIC are closely tied in a three-way poll. Due to tense relations with Seka, the two regions have poor relations; the two regions do not agree on any portion of their border. Relations with Jodha are somewhat tense as well, but the border with Jodha is considerably less fortified and more safe. Arberre has cordial relations with Boncampo, Corona, and especially the Providence Islands, which are culturally Arberrian. Demographics Arberre's population is around 130 million people and 50 million manis. Of this, roughly 15 million people live in the metropolitan area of Alexandria; besides a couple of other urban areas with over 1 million people, the majority of people live in towns and villages of anywhere from 500-100,000 people; almost half of the region's territory consists of dense webs of towns and villages, each separated by just a few miles of roads and agricultural fields. However, the inland part of the southern extremities of the region, especially along the border with Seka and Jodha, are sparsely-populated. Taming in Arberre The taming of manis, which is arguably the most important social institution on Earth, is a core part of Arberrian culture. Taming is believed to have originated independently in both Hana and in Northern Arberre around 6,000-8,000 years before the start of The Dhavas. Arberre is a full member of the Mani Taming Association (MTA); due to that, it hosts house headquarters as well as a full MTA circuit of fifteen camps. Largely due to its large population of tamers, Arberre is considered to have one of the most difficult circuits; as such, many young tamers instead travel to Boncampo or Jodha to complete their first circuits. Foreign Relations Arberre maintains very close relations with the Providence Islands, due to their close cultural and geographical ties. Arberre also has very good relations with Boncampo and Hana. On the other hand, Arberre and Seka are considered to be political enemies, and the power struggle between the two forms the largest rift in world politics. Arberre also has shaky relations with their southern neighbor Jodha, due to Jodha's close ties to Seka, but relations between the two are stabilizing somewhat.